For example, a bidirectional switching device, which controls a charging current and a discharging current whose directions are diametrically opposite to each other is required in order to control a charge/discharge state of a secondary battery. For example, it is possible to use two metal insulator field effect transistors (MISFET) in which drain electrodes are connected to each other in the bidirectional switching device. There is a bidirectional switching device in which two trench gate type MISFETs are integrated into one chip in order for downsizing. Reduction in on-resistance is required in order to improve performance of the bidirectional switching device downsized through the integration into one chip.